Cavando hacia el futuro
by Talii Kirschtein
Summary: Se conocieron esa mañana y sus destinos de entrelasaron. Drabble.


Aló gentesita de FF, aqui está una nueva historia que espero les guste, dedicada a mis queridos lebihanjis :') xD

En fin leanla y me dicen que les pareció :3

Disclaimer: SnK es propiedad de Hajime Isayama.

Cavando hacia el futuro...

Era muy temprano dentro de los muros, casi nadie estaba en la calle, a excepción de algunos soldados que empezaban sus labores subre las murallas y otros patrullaban la ciudad.

A lo lejos se escuchaban unos pequeños golpes, como si le pegaran a algo muy fuerte, nadie podia imaginar que era...

-vamos a salir de aqui- la voz de una niña acompañaba a los extraños golpes -veré el mundo exterior- mas golpes -conoceré el mundo...-

-¿Que estas haciendo?- un pequeño de ojos claros con la ropa algo sucia la miraba algo confuso. La pequeña se giró escondiendo algo detrás y sonrió nerviosa.

-n-nada- sonrió la pequeña, el muchacho alzó la ceja y se le acercó, parecía un niña de la alta sociedad, llevaba un vestido café con un gran moño rojo en la cintura, zapatos rojos de charol y su largo cabello castaño sujeto en una coleta, sus anteojos estaban algo sucios y la parte inferior del vestido igual lo que se veia sospechoso.

-¿Que miras enano?- dijo ella algo extrañada mientras el pequeño la miraba detenidamente.

-¿Que escondes atrás?- soltó de repente, ella solo retrocedió hasta quedar recargada en la pared.

-Nada, ya te dije- desvió la mirada. El chico se acercó mas y decidido la tomó de un brazo y vió que en el había una pequeña pala sucia.

-¿Nada?-

-Bueno ¿Y a ti que te importa?- la niña se soltó del agarre y se giró dandole la espalda y siguiendo con su labor. El niño se estiró un poco y por fin vió de que se trataba todo eso. La pequeña castaña picaba el muro y la tierra con la pala tratando de hacer un hoyo para poder pasar al otro lado de esa manera.

-¿Quieres salir?- preguntó el.

-si- dijo ella concentrada en su trabajo.

-que rara eres-

-gracias-

Y así siguieron durante un rato hasta que el sol estuvo en su punto mas alto, ella seguía cavando mientras el la miraba detenidamente, los dos en silencio pero juntos.

-¡Mocosos! ¡¿Que rayos hacen?!- los dos se pusieron de pie mirando al que los llamaba. Había al menos 6 soldados de las tropas estacionarias y 5 miembros del culto de las murallas mirandolos severamente. El pequeño ojigris salió corriendo del lugar rapidamente dejando sola a la niña que se moría del miedo al ver como se acercaban furiosos toda esa gente. Pensó en un plan para salir rapidamente pero estaba tan nerviosa que no sabía para donde correr.

-soldado, arreste a esa niña por dañar propiedad sagrada- uno de los religiosos exigió apuntando con el dedo a la pequeña.

"Juro que voy a hacer que se haga en los pantalones desde arriba de sus sagrados muros" pensó la pequeña mirando con ojos asesinos al hombre que la acusaba. Antes de que llegaran a ella algunas piedras volaron por los aires golpeando en la espalda y en la cabeza a los presentes haciendolos mirar atrás dejando ver al pequeño de antes con otro niño y un pequeña, la pequeña sonrió mirando la escena.

-¡corre, cuatro ojos!- ella frunció el ceño pero después sonrió ampliamente.

-¡Gracias, enano!- y salió corriendo de ahí con pala en mano mientras los pequeños desaparecían entre las calles de la ciudad.

.

.

.

-hola, yo soy Isabel Magnolia- Hanji miraba a los nuevos presentarse ante la tropa de reconocimiento algo curiosa, había algo en ellos que le parecía conocido.

-hola, yo soy Farlan Church, mucho gusto- ela sonrió al ver al siguiente en presentarse, había crecido, pero solo un poco, sorprendentemente seguía igual a cuando lo conoció hacía ya muchos años. Ese ceño fruncido era inolvidable.

-yo soy Rivaille...- miró a todos y se detuvo por pocos segundos mirando a la mujer castaña de lentes entre todos los soldados y después siguió mirando a los demás.

"Bienvenido enano" pensó ella aún sonriendo.

.

.

.

.

Aqui está la pequeña historia :3 espero le haya gustado n.n

Gracias por leer!

Au revoir!


End file.
